


Sorry, Wrong Door

by CharlieHorse



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adultery, Cuckolding, M/M, Roleplay Logs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 04:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17574098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieHorse/pseuds/CharlieHorse
Summary: Roy and Chad are dating. Roy is a teacher and Chad is his student. Roy always tops because Chad is a bit on the small side. Trent is a freshman and moves in right next door to Chad. A minor mixup ends up ruining Roy's anniversary present to Chad, his ass!





	Sorry, Wrong Door

It didn’t take long for Roy to figure out what he was giving his boyfriend for their one year anniversary. Chad had only been asking for it as long as he could remember, so he decided he was going to give it to him. Roy was going to let him top.

Setting up was easy enough. He got a pair of handcuffs, a blindfold, and found his key to Chad’s room. He got in with no problems, though the decor was a little different than he remembered. He didn’t waste any time though. He shucked his sneakers and socks, his t-shirt and shorts, but left his jockstrap. Then he climbed into bed, slipped the blindfold over his eyes, then managed to lock his handcuffs to the headboard around his wrists. And of course, he was sprawled out flat on his back, ready and waiting. All he needed was his boyfriend. He’d be back any time now, if he knew his schedule.

Trent was home a little early, his day had been short due to the fact a professor had to cancel class, so he was rushing up to his new room. Only to find the door ajar. "Shit did I forget to lock it?" He walked in quiet just in case this was a prank waiting to happen and when he found the hot DILF bound to his bed he whistled. Appreciating the 'present' he swiftly shut the door and rushed over. Like a zephyr he suddenly cast his clothes off and breezed over to the bed. His hands rather intent. He would use a condom, slide himself between the man's thighs and force him with a domineering push of his hands to spread his legs up and back towards his ears. No words just 'use'. 'Damn this really is the best Frat on campus'. He thought lewdly as he lubed up and lined up with the man's slightly prepped hole...

The door opened and Roy perked up. It must have been Chad. He didn’t remember his boyfriend having a roommate last year. “Hey, babe. Happy anniversary.” He singsonged and spread his legs a little to invite him to help himself. “I know you’ve been asking for it for a while, so I thought I’d let you have something for once. You’ll have to prove to me you can handle it,” He teased and licked his lips. Of course, he wasn’t sure about all this, but he’d taken some precautionary measures. He’d lubed himself up a bit beforehand, he’d fingered himself a little, and he’d hoped that Chad would be able to last long enough to properly fuck him.

“Babe?” He was expecting something, some acknowledgment of his gift, but instead his legs were shoved backward, bending him in half. Thankfully, the coach was well-exercised. He bent with ease, but he grunted a little. “You like it?”

"Fuck yeah I love it..." Of course by the time Trent spoke up, he knew he was taking advantage of the situation big time and he sank his fat tool in anyway, pelubed holes, worked open just for him, tied to his bed?! Shit like that did not just happen. He was going to 'CLAIM' that ass even if it was not for him. With one push he was already in deeper than Chad even had size to reach. "Fuuuuuuuuck!" An appreciative young grunt and there was still more to the cock that was just coring out poor Roy like he was drilling for oil. He was battering the man's prostate like crazy. Compressing it down as he slid in past the half way mark and admired the lube for it's wonderful servicing slide into the hot hole of the man cuffed to his bed. Trent picked up the pace by then.

Meanwhile downstairs Chad was fumbling with his keys. His afternoon class had been canceled as well, something about the building flooding, and he took the time to hit the gym before heading home. He wore a loose, American flag tank top with a neck that dipped just below his massive set of pecs and a pair of workout shorts that were so tight to him and had no pockets, which meant he had to keep his keys in the gym bag. He had just grabbed them when he thought he heard moaning. None of the guys should be in, as far as he knew the ones that weren't in class were at practice with the assistant Coach. He remembered Harper telling him that he had a surprise for him that morning and well, it was their anniversary so he took the day off for them. Chad was eager to see what his surprise was. Maybe that moaning was a part of it? He remembered the first time they did it, they rented a porno and jacked each other off. The thought got his cock all hot and bothered and he began trying to hurry up but his eagerness only made him fumble more.

“Wait-.. Who the fuck-“ He didn’t even get the chance to finish his sentence before moans were spilling out of his mouth “OH FUCK!” He’d been expecting a couple inches in him, nothing he couldn’t handle. But a foot of cock being shoved into the coach’s tight pucker? That was too much for him. He tried to wrench himself free of his cuffs, but found no success. As each inch worked deeper, the harder he found it to focus.

 

This was not his boyfriend.

 

“Stop! I-Oooh!” The beefy man’s pecs rippled as he twitched. As Trent started to thrust into him, he let out another moan, and precum started to dribble into his jock. Normally, Roy had an impressive run-time, but with bottoming, and with a cock so nice, his fat eight incher was now dribbling into the cloth. He started to rock his hips a little, unaware of the fact his boyfriend was approaching the door.

Chad kicked off his shoes at the front door and chucked his gym bag as well, the guys wouldn't mind and he didn't care. He bit his lip eagerly as he approached the staircase The moans were loud too, and there was some talking. It didn't sound like a porno however. Chad paused for a minute to take his tank top off and enjoy the sound of the moaning. That's when he realized something was off.

What the fuck was that? It sounded like Harper moaning. That couldn't be right. Not even Chad could make him moan like that. His eager bound turned to a slow ascent up the stairs and a careful walk as he approached the open door. He approached it from the side, he couldn't see into the room but the moaning was getting louder and Chad's face was getting more and more pale as he got closer to his old room.

"Aww fuck yeah, you ride good bitch!" 'SMACK' a nice hefty sound of a hand spanking his backside, and then another, Roy would have a well toasted rear by the time Chad got to the room. He had buried himself to the hilt by then, having let the man moan himself into a frenzy like a bitch in heat and then he began to really 'PUMP' their hips together. Balls made a hefty fleshy clapping sound, his ass flexed in time. "FUCK, take my dick you beefy slut! Moan like the hairy whore you are!" Seemed that Trent had a rather 'primal' and rough top side. Not that he'd ever gotten to let himself all out, but the repeated and sloppy sounds of his throbbing fat dick railing in and out of the well worked (by then) hole was proof enough that the 'unwitting' coach had become more than just eager. The young man had his hands set one to balance himself as he knelt and rut away into Roy and the other yanking his left nipple as he enjoyed making this rather masculine stud mewl out like he was some wanton harlot.

Now, Coach Harper hadn’t known what Chad was going to be like as a top, but he knew he’d be NOTHING like this. The older man’s face was flushed and his fists were balled up against the cuffs. Even he wasn’t sure he could fuck as roughly and as aggressively as this stranger was going. Somewhere along the way, he’d found himself past the point of no return. “Oh…Oh fuck! FUUUCK!” The bottomed out dilf screamed, painting the inside of his jockstrap with streaks of cum. All the while, he lost a bit of self control. He started to rock his ass against each thrust, milking out his orgasm for as long as he could. And of course, his mysterious top kept fucking, breeding him deep and stretching his ass open. It was only a bonus that his nips were squeezed, making him yelp and beg for more. “Fuck yes… Harder, please!”

Just as the man begs for it harder, his 'top' grunts. There is a lewd low 'splashing pop' sound as the young man pulls out for a moment. "Shitty condom, I popped it with just my pre." He laughed as he looked at the mess pouring from the hot older hunk's hole, the flow was thick and that was just his precum.

Outside, the jock heard everything. Chad figured out what was happening, maybe before he even came up the stairs, but he didn't want to admit it to himself. He felt a heavy sinking feeling in his chest as he approached the door. His sweaty chest heaving as he blushed brightly. He looked into the room just in time to hear Harper scream "HARDER!" His heart sank completely.

The man had never bottomed, in fact he once professed to Chad that he tried fingering himself before and it just never caught him as something he enjoyed, even though he had the single most perfect Ass Chad had ever seen. It made him a little prideful that Harper's ass belonged to HIM. He'd get first claim to it, and that's actually what he'd been imagining his "surprise" was all day. Chad was excited to show his top just how good getting dicked would feel and since Harper was a virgin he wouldn't mind Chad's less than average cock too much either. That was his dream.

Now Chad was looking at a scene unfold. He looked into the room, watching as the little shit named Trent fucked Harper. He looked at the floor noting the condom that Harper no doubt set aside for Chad, so of course it was a few sizes too small for that fucking beast that came out. Knowing Trent, Chad guessed that weird hole in the package was him stabbing it with a pen. And Trent was pulling out the same condom that was in tatters, not even pulled up halfway down his cock, The thing was completely shredded with the bulbous head and a large part of the shaft poking out of it. Chad was absolutely dumbstruck at the size. It was bigger than even Harper's and that was saying something. The fat, slick shaft drooling out GLOBs of pre that also leaked out of Harper's ass. Chad's heart sank even further. They had an agreement that they'd always use condoms. Chad was a little anal about it but was hoping to talk Harper into going without. He wouldn't even get to be the first one to seed his ass.

The absolute worst part was, despite all this Chad was hard. Seeing his massive boyfriend take cock from a man that was probably not even half his size. He'd seen Trent around the gym but the kid was a total squirt. In fact Chad had given him the name Shrimp just to piss him off. Harper on the other hand was in his 30s and was the epitome of masculinity in every respect. To see a guy like that with a fucking massive tool, FUCKING his longtime boyfriend was utterly crushing. Chad couldn't tear his eyes away, he could only sit there and stare with a shocked look on his face.

There was this 'utterly satisfied' look in Trent's face, he'd peel the remnants of the ruined condom off his dick then he would smirk down at the blindfolded stud. "We don't seem to need this anymore..." He suddenly tossed the condom scrap over his shoulder, had he known where it would go one might have thought this was planned, 'Splat' right on Chad's face, the overly masculine scene an overwhelming thing now as it drooled what little pre was there down his face and onto his chest in thick drops. Worst of all there was no replacement, Trent just smacked the big slut to be's fine fuzzy as and he sank his tool RIGHT BACK IN, all the way to the damned ROOT. "Ahh much better, tighten that fucking cunt up!" He barked and another smack as he went right back to his cucking of the man who used to own this room. Not even noticing the audience, all Trent had time for was 'RUINING' the once tight ass of a 'total top'.

“Don’t fucking stop!” Coach Harper pled to his mysterious top. This was better than any fuck he’d been planning on getting today, and the sudden rush of what felt like cum suddenly gushing into him was fantastic. He was quickly corrected though. It wasn’t cum. It was PREcum… Fuck this man was potent. “Holy fuck, that’s pre?” Roy gasped, but it wasn’t time for conversation. His gaping ass was quickly filled again and was fucked just as hard as it had been before. Roy had forgotten about his boyfriend showing up and the fact that this had been for him. It was selfish of him, but he wanted this. He deserved this, if he was going to bottom. “Fuck my ass..” The deep, growling man shouted, unaware of his boyfriend standing dumbfounded in the doorway.

The condom landed with a splat on his face, the leftover cum smattered his cheeks. He reached up, pulled it off slowly, he had this horrified hurt puppy look on his face with his mouth hanging half open. The man's cum... it smelled, it was strong, masculine. It smelled of sex. He had to guess the kid was incredibly virile and after seeing this it was going to be hard to call him shrimp anymore. Chad threw the condom to the floor he wiped his face clean with his shirt, balled up in his fist, he felt some slowly ooze into his mouth and he tasted it. He gulped it down, the thick liquid leaving a dry, thirsty sensation in his throat as it went down. He reeled when he realized what he just did, whimpering loudly but it was drowned out by Harper's rampant moaning. He looked up at Trent. Chad's cock was hard, it felt like it was about to bust in his compression shorts and it was already leaking out his liquid pre, there was even a little spot where it was beginning to soak through his own jockstrap.

Even though Roy had not heard the sounds made by Chad, (and who could with the smacking if their hips and the throbbing of his blood in his ears?) Trent heard it, he looked back a moment, a little shocked then his smile turned fiendish. "FUCK, big guy! That's what I like to see, Milk my dick you faggot! Tell me, does this trump your original plans for the day? You happy you came to the wrong room?!" He was barking the words down at the coach as he drilled him, wanting him to spill the lewd fact that he was in heaven here with him and not the boyfriend he had been so smitten with just this morning.

Roy screamed out again, arched his back and flexed his thighs. “Fuck! Fuck me like the faggot I am” The beefy coach answered him while he shimmied himself as far as he could to take more of Trent’s cock. Still unaware of his boyfriend watching it all unfold, he readily admitted how good his fuck was. “So much fucking better. You’re one hell of a fucking top… Mmnuugh!” Roy came again, cum spilling out of his jock and running against his abs. His mouth hung slack, drool slowly slipped out of the corner of his mouth, and his moans echoed through the room, shrouding any whimper or whine Chad gave.

Chad listened to all of it. He could feel his load leak out of his cock as Trent stared at him. They kept eye contact the entire time. Chad could feel his load soak his grey shorts, turning them a dark color a few shades away from black. Through the fabric one could almost see his plain white jock that didn't even look stretched as his hard cock pulsated within it. Chad opened his mouth to say something, as if he finally got the courage to speek out but it was soon drowned out by Harper's loud screaming. His eyes broke away and he looked right at Roy, the blindfolded man, his bearded face contorted in pleasure, his huge pecs bouncing as he was rocked back and forth. He could see the bed beginning to make dents in the wall as Trent relentlessly fucked Harper. Chad looked like he was about to cry. He sniffed, and that's when he realized something. This wasn't his room anymore.

Back when Chad and Harper were in their early relationship, they fucked constantly in here. So much that the room basically stank of sweat, cum, and sex. It smelled like them. They even tried to get the smell out before Chad moved to the Senior bedrooms the next floor up, but they couldn't no matter how hard they tried or what chemicals they used, the smell was permanent. It didn't smell like that now. It smelled like Trent. It smelled like Trent's sweat and Trent's cock, and Trent in general. It got worse the more cum that oozed out of Roy's ass. It was beginning to leak into the halls thought the open door. The masculine scent made Chad crinkle his nose, not because it was a bad smell, but because it just so utterly dominated the room. "Harpe-" Chad began to say once again but his voice was drowned out as Harper openly admitted that Trent was so much better. The kid that Chad thought was totally a shrimp, that would get eaten alive because he was such a cocky little shit, was no claiming Chad's own boyfriend, who was definitely over twice his size, and fucking him senseless.

"THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT CUNT!" He boomed as he rocked into the dilf of a coach. "Tell me you love my cock you whore! Tell me who owns your fuckin pussy!" He was definitely getting lost in the heat of Roy's hole as he claimed it for himself. The breeding was overwhelmingly primal, for a few minutes all Trent did was just rail Roy's thick ass, and glare down the man who thought he was tough shit, just standing there dumbfounded in the door way. He was getting off on this. Ruining the man's tight ass, watching Chad cry and cream himself more and more as the waves of primal breeding scents rolled out over him. It wasn't even Roy's scent in the mix, just Trent, whose musk would overwhelm even the hairy hunk pinned beneath his hips.

If Roy had been able to see, he’d have probably came again just from watching his pitiful little boyfriend whine and cream his pants. Roy had always been too nice to say why he didn’t want Chad topping, but Trent checked all the boxes, even if he couldn’t see him. He was expecting someone who was at least six feet tall, heavily muscled, scruffy and manly. He was going off the sheer size of his cock alone, and the scent. That fucking scent drove him wild. This stranger smelled like a man. The room smelled like man sex, like animalistic fucking that would put even the best pornos to shame. Roy normally owned that scent in the relationship. It was him who rocked Chad’s world, made the room smell of sex, but here he was, left with the Trent’s musk lingering on him.

“You own this fucking cunt!” He shouted obediently between his heavy pants. “Your fucking cock is amazing… I don’t think I can cum again…” He whispered, but he didn’t want the man to stop fucking him.

Chad looked down in shame. He felt his second orgasm cum, he fell to his knees and gripped himself. Something about this one made his legs go weak in shame. He let out a quiet whimper as the white cream oozed out of the front of his cock. Him and Roy had both cum so many times and Trent hasn't even cum once. Chad was astonished at his stamina and his ability to just fuck it out of people. Chad had never seen Harper this heavy and horned. He felt a pang in his chest as he watched the man he loved get fucked and ruined and so completely claimed that Chad wasn't sure if Harper would ever want to top again, and the young jock certainly couldn't top Trent. Trent, who despite his size, had the biggest cock Chad had ever fucking scene. "Tr-Trent please." He gulped, his voice no louder than a whisper, as if he didn't want Harper hearing him anymore.

That was when Trent decided to 'finish all this. He'd snatch the older man's blindfold off, his dick suddenly HILTED in to the root so Roy saw all of what transpired, he'd see Trent, the young man barely half his size, whose monstrous cock had ruined him for topping. He'd see Chad in the doorway, slumped to his knees, creaming his compression shorts like some pathetic mewling bitch and he'd see that cocky smirk, the one Trent had as he let it all sink in that he'd just gotten the coach to 'open up' about what he truly loved while in front of his true lover. ALL while milking off the young top's dick inside his ass. Roy would feel the pulsing meat-stick sputter the true load up into his guts as the look of shock seemed to be enough to make Trent blow his load finally. ONE load compared to all of theirs and it was like a damn had broke, the Hover damn, just jizz going wild and bloating the man's gut up it was so much and so deep.

Roy flinched when the blindfold came off and the light hit him. He was excited to see his dom, who’d claimed his ass and shown him what a real top felt like, and he was shocked. He was expecting a man, not a boy. Not someone scrawny and slim, but that cock was unbelievable. He was about to ask for more when he saw Chad there, on the ground nursing his own orgasm and fighting off tears. Then a look of horror ran through his face. “Oh god.” He whispered, but that was the least of his worries. Trent had started to cum.

He felt the hot seed gush and spray into him, spurt after spurt, until his tight abs bulged outward into a sloshing gut. He moaned ands squirmed while he was forced to take whatever amount of Trent’s cum he could without it spilling out of his ass. Each movement made his cock pop out of his jock and rub at his distended gut though, making him cum one last time, a dry, pitifully small orgasm that left him week.

“Fuck…. Chad, I’m sorry.” He tried to apologize, but he wasn’t really sure how to do that after the best sex of his life, and with the guy still in him.

Chad simply stared at the pair. His chest heaving as the cum ran down his face and into his smooth, shaved chest, disappearing in his cleavage before appearing lower just above his abs. His body still covered in the sweat from his earlier workout. "Roy, I..." He tried saying something but He could only just sit there and watch Trent cum, and cum, and cum. He watched the younger male cum so deep inside Roy's stretched out hole that it made him jealous. It made him incredibly jealous. The cock envy hit Chad bad. He looked up at Trent with this look of utter desperation. Chad was digging for some sympathy from the younger man. It surprised even Chad. He felt like he should be angry but he just couldn't get angry at the Alpha male.

Finally, after an almost five minute long orgasm (Yes he was a true stud), Trent grunted. He looked over his shoulder. "You... Get your ass over here. You have some important cleaning up to do..." His tone was truly in command. Trent did not give him an option, he told him what he'd be doing and Chad was going to do it. His cock slowly slipping free, he'd retreat to half way allowing the man a little break from the heavy pool of cum in his guts. Once Chad was close, He'd simply pop his cock free and with a shocking swiftness Chad would find himself pushed face first into the chasm that Trent just made out of Roy's ass. It could not be called virgin anymore. Not to mention Chad's nose now buried up in it as the cum came rushing down. "Get to slurping bitch." Chad was held in place, too weak from the 'shame gasm' to really fight.

Chad got up, walking almost mindlessly as he walked. He almost thought to punch Trent right in the face but the shorter man was two steps ahead of him. He was grabbed by the head and forced into Harper's ruined cunt. There was a small puddle of cum gathering near his ass but he only saw it for a split second before the cum was gushing into his face. He opened his mouth to protest but instead got a mouthful of Trent's cum. The taste was strong, salty and sweet. He felt so weak, he couldn't even fight Trent's grip. In the act of dominating Roy, somewhere during that Chad lost his ability to fight back. He eventually gave in, eating Trent's cum out of Harper's ass. He felt the thick cum ooze out slowly as he swallowed.

“Fuck, what a fucking wimp.” Trent hooted as he held the cuck’s head there triumphantly. He could see Chad nearly crying as he ate out his boyfriend’s newly deflowered hole. Trent found his cock twitching erect again, but he held off. He felt he had done enough and was grown bored of the whole thing. He simply grabbed his phone and snapped a few pictures while Roy slowly realized that Chad was trying his hardest and he wasn’t finding any pleasure in it.

After that he simply walked towards the door with an obnoxious sounding: “Later faggots.” walking down the hall to the showers without even bothering to put on any clothes, leaving the door open for anyone who wanted to see what was happening in Chad’s old room.


End file.
